iMusic?
by samplusfreddieisseddie
Summary: This story is about life, singing, and how music can bring together the most opposites on the earth. Seddie, duh. Rated T because my mind is T
1. Chapter 1: iFindOut

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my icarly/seddie fanfic, i…Music? If your a creddie fan, click that little X button on the left corner. Thanks (; And btw… please be open with your criticism, it's my first fanfic and I would like to know how it is! thanks!

Summary: This story is about life, singing, and how music can bring together the most opposites on the earth. Seddie, duh.

Chapter 1: iFind Out

_October 1st, 2011- Friday_

Sams POV

"_Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, and Carly Shay to the principals office. Thank you."_

I hear my name and my other two best friends(one of them is a major dork. well… I'll get into that later.) names out of the loudspeakers.

"Sam, what did you do this time?" Carly says with a moan.

"Nothing! Well, maybe that one time when I gave Gibby that texas wedgie yesterday. But that's nothing!" I say. It's always my fault, isn't it? I **know **it is.

"Saaaaaaam." Freddie moaned too, obviously upset that his little '_Freddie Benson Plan' _was going downhill. He's SUCH a dork. As I said, we will get into this later.

"Shut up Freddork. I'm trying to concentrate." I said, trying to think of what thing I did that was so bad.

We carelessly walked into principal Franklin's office. I've been here too many times. Like I care.

"Sam, Freddie, Carly. I need to talk to you about something." He said. Oh shoot.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I shouted. Oops, force of habit.

"You didn't do anything Sam."

Yessss. For once!

"You three have been offered a full on scholarship to New York Singing School. Congrats."

"Woah!" All 3 of us exclaim! What could I say? We were ALL going to the best school in New York! And I love singing! So does Carly! I don't know about Freddork, but whatever who cares?

"Oh my god! No way!" Me and Carly exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes way!" Principle Franklin said. He shouldn't do that.

"I can't believe it!" Freddie said. I looked at him. He was becoming cuter and cuter in my eyes after we kissed. It's like a light bulb went off.

"I know!" I said.

We all hugged.

"Well, you guys should get all of your stuff out of your lockers. They have scheduled to have your plane leave Saturday." I was SO excited to get out of Ridgeway High!

"Yay Yay Yay!" I shouted and hugged Principle Franklin. "Thank you Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything, but your welcome Sam." He said while chuckling.

"Yes Yes Yes! Momma is going to New York!" I scream and run out of the Principle Franklin's office.

"Wait up Sam!" Freddie yelled and Carly ran behind him.

"Wait up nothing! I'm leaving right now!" I yell, yanking all of the items in my locker on the floor.

"Just a second. I have to go get my stuff too. Meet you guys at groovy smoothie?" Freddie asked. I saw a glimmer in his eye. He was excited too.

"Kayy. See ay Fredweirdoo!" I screamed and he smirked and walked off. Thank god he's coming with me to New York. Wait, **What am I thinking?**

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Carly screamed and starting jumping up and down. Oh, what the heck. I started jumping up and down too. This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: iSayGoodbyeToTBo

Hey guys! Thanks for some reviews telling me to update! I don't care how many, I'm going to update just for you guys :) Thanks for the reviews(:

Summary: This story is about life, singing, and how music can bring together the most opposites on the earth. Seddie, duh. Rated T because my mind is T.

Chapter 2: iPack

Freddie's POV

_October 1st, 2011, Friday _

I smiled at Sam and walked out of Ridgeway High with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Wait, did I just smile at **Sam? **Not **Carly? **Freaky. Well, not really. I've gotten over Carly right when I kissed Sam. Oh God. I was falling for the blonde-headed demon.

Shaking off my thoughts, I reached groovy smoothie. Sam and Carly were sitting down, talking. I thought, what the heck, and listened to their conversation. Sam was seriously rubbing off of me.

"I know you like Freddie." Carly said. Wait, WHAT?

"Shut up Carly. I do not."

"Yes you DO! Just admit it, Sam. He's not here."

"Fine. I do. But tell him and you will get bruises that you never knew you could get bruises."

"Woah, Sam. It's just a crush."

Sam leaned into Carly's ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. Damn it. I walked up to them.

"What up, Chicas?" I said. What, I love spanish.

"Just lookin' at a doof." Sam responded. Why would she make fun of me constantly when she likes me? This girl should come with a manual.

I smirked. Then Sam looked down. Was that a blush? Woahhh. Sam doesn't BLUSH!

"Well, Um, we should go get packing." I said, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Carly said, silently getting out of her seat.

"Mhm." Sam said awkwardly. If she only knew that I liked her too… WOAH! I like Sam. The realization just hit me. Crazy.

"Well, let's go!" Sam said, and she was hyped up on caffeine. Oh god. This isn't good.

"Sam, you have to go to your apartment to get your stuff. I'll come with you." Carly said quickly. What was HER problem?

"Kay." Sam said nervously. Shit, I was an imitation. I liked this new status.

"Hello? Earth to Freddork?" Sam said while waving a hand in front of my face. I guess I zoned out.

"Oh! Hi!" I said. That was so idiotic. I gave myself a mental slap.

"Wow. Fredweird is even weirder when he zones out." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"LETS GO!" Carly said. She was so anxious. I could tell.

"Okay, Okay. Chill out Carlaay." Sam said. She was hyped up on caffeine. Sam was already hyper without caffeine. That was just her.

We all walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo shouted a "WHAT ABOUT A GOODBYE TO MR.T-BO LIL SOON-TO-BE NEW YORKERS?"

We all turned around and walked back into the Groovy Smoothie and talked to T-Bo for about 10 minutes.

"Woah, You guys are really going to go to New York? That's SWEEET!" T-Bo exclaimed.

"Mhm." We all said while T-Bo rambled about how he was going to miss us. Blah, Blah, Blah was all I heard. Damn, I was turning into more of a Sam-like person. That wasn't good. Well, she did have more fun than the average girl.

"Bye my little New Yorkers! Don't drink, and be clean! Byeeeee lil people!" T-Bo said while he patted our heads one by one. He is just too weird.

"Yeah we will T-Bo. We have to go now. Adios!" Carly said calmly. We all started to walk out of the Groovy Smoothie. We were out now.

"Dannnnn- dannn- dannng, that guuuuuuuu-yyyy caaaaa-n taaaa-lk!" Sam said, while jumping up and down.

"Woah, who's on the crazy pills?" Carly said, while looking at Sam like she was koo-koo.

"Time to go packkkkkk!" Sam said, while her blonde curls were bouncing up and down on her shoulders. She was beautiful. Oh, jeez. This was going to be one crazy time.


	3. Chapter 3: Look at me now!

Awwhh(: Thank you for all the alerts & new reviews! Keep telling people about my story(s) and keep pressin' that review button! Okay, well I should just shut up and stop talking about the story and give you guys what you want! READDDD && REVIEWWW 3 P.S. The iCarly gang is in 10th grade in this fanfic.

Summary: This story is about life, singing, and how music can bring together the most opposites on the earth. Seddie, duh. Rated T because my mind is T.

Chapter 3: Look At Me Now! (: PS: The song is Look At Me Now - Chris Brown, Busta Rhymes, && Lil Wayne.3

Carly's POV

_October 1st, 2011, Friday_

_Location: Sam's House_

".god! I think Freddie heard! He's going to hate me!" Sam shouted. Wow, she really liked Freddie. I think they're soooo sweet together! I know he likes her back. I just know it. It's OBVIOUS!

"Don't worry Sam. I'm pretty sure he likes you. Let's just pack up your stuff and go to my house. Remember you have to say goodbye to your mom. Don't forget." I replied, trying to calm Sam down.

"Fine! But I'm just… NERVOUS! I mean… what if he doesn't like me? Our friendship would be RUINED! In the dust, literally!" Sam said, freaking out.

"Sam! Calm down! I'm freaking out about Jake, but that doesn't mean that I can be crazy like you. So…umm… OOOH! A text from Jake!" I said, reading the text from Jake. Sorry, but I like him a lot. He's my boyfriend for gods sake.

_To: Carly_

_From: Jake_

_Message: Hey babe! I heard that your going to that school in n.y. :( but guess what… I'M COMING! that's right, i called them and it's set! be over in about an hour!_

"Oh My God! He's coming with us to New York!" I exclaimed to a shocked Sam.

"That's awesome, Carly!" Sam said. AHH IM SO EXCITED!

"Yay! Now both of the guys that we like are gonna be at the same school in FREAKING NEW YORK!" I said. I think it got Sam a little fired up…

"Shushhh Carly my mom could hear you! And you know she can't keep a secret? Remember that time in 4th grade?"

I sure remember… when Sam and I were in her room one night and we were talking about the guy I liked. Sam's mom overheard and told the guy's mother… I never talk to him since…

"I sure remember…" I said nervously.

"Yup!" Sam said while turning up the speakers on her radio.

"Look at me now, look at me now

Oh, I'm getting paper

Look at me now

Oh, look at me now

Yeah, fresh than a muthafucker!"

"OOOOH! My favorite song!" I said and I started dancing. What? I love this song!

Then my favorite part came on! What… I have to sing!"

"Man fuck these bitch ass nigas how yall doin?

I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges

I dont eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution

Got a bitch that play in movies in my jacuzzi, p-usy juicy

I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar

Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with a elevator

You niggas aint eatin, fuck it, tell a waiter

Marley said shoot em, and I said "ok"

If on that bullshit then I'm like "ole",

I dont care what you say, so don't even speak." I screamed. Sam looked at me like I was crazy!

"What the heck? How do you know the WHOLE Lil Wayne part?" Sam screamed over the music.

"I don't know! I love me some Lil Wayne!"

"I'm surprised Shay!"

Then I was surprised when Sam restarted the song and started rapping the BUSTA RHYME'S PART!

"Ayo Breezy Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling When your doing that thing over there, homie Lets go

Cause I feel like I'm running And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop cause You know I gotta win everyday day, goooo See they don't really wanna pop me Just know that you will never flop me And I know that I can be a little cocky, nooo You aint never gonna stop me." Sam sung and sung and after that she was out of breath!

And at the end we screamed "LOOK AT ME NOW BITCH!" hahha! I love my best friend! :)

Author's Note: This chapter was just to show the tight relationship Sam and Carly have.! And are you excited about Jake coming to New York with the iCarly gang?


	4. Chapter 4: iLOVE!

Hey!(: How are you guys? hope you liked the last chapter, which is called Look at me now!:) NOW THIS CHAPTER YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET SOME SEDDIE ACTIONNN.(; 3 REVIEWS ARE LOVEE.(:

Summary: This story is about life, singing, and how music can bring together the most opposites on the earth. Seddie, duh. Rated T cause' my mind is T.

Chapter 4: i…LOVE?

_October 1st, 2011, Friday_

_Location: Sam's House_

_Sam's POV_

"Woah! The BUSTA RHYME'S part? He's a super fast rapper!" Carly said.

"I know! But it's just momma's SKILLS!" I shouted and we started to laugh.

Carly looked at her watch and realized that we need to go and FAST!

"Sam! Pack fast! We were supposed to meet Freddie at my apartment at 4:00! It's 4:15! Let's goo!"

"K Shay! Settle down!" I said. Jeez, calm down Carlayy!

I started grabbing random shirts and jeans. I even grabbed some shorts and a dress… Your probably thinking "What the fuck? Sam owns a DRESS? Why?" And I answer that question with "Shut the fuck up and it's no of YO business!" hehe! Take THAT!

Carly and I ran out of my room but before I left I grabbed my picture frame with a picture of me and Freddie in it. What? I'm NOT obsessive!

"MOM! I'm leaving!" I screamed to my UNDER-PROTECTIVE mother. Jesus.

"COME HERE SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" She screamed while she was on the couch. Lazy ass!

"What, mother?" I said with sarcasm oozing out of my mouth.

"Bye! Have fun while I have some fun with my new boyfriend, Blake…" My 'mother'(i put this in quotes because I am embarrassed to be related to her…) said. She has a boyfriend named Blake and he looks about 10 years younger than her. *Barfs*

"Ughh shut up mom! I have to go!" I said in digust.

"Fine, Adios daughtera!" My uneducated mother said. Well, I guess thats sort of being a hypocrite but WHAT? I don't like school…

"Mom, it's mi hija." I said. What? I'm learning from Freddie… OH I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! JUST SHUT UP!

"Whatever, Whatever. Bye!" She said and Carly and I headed out the door.

When we were out of the house, and screamed "FREEDOM!"

On the way home, Carly and I went to a corner store and grabbed some fat cakes (yumm…), gummy bears(Carly's favorite), gummy worms(Spencer's favorite), sour patch kids(Freddie's favorite), and some Wahoo Punch. Yesss! WINN!

"This is gonna be DEEELIICCCIIIOUSSS." I screamed and a random old lady looked at me weird.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM LADY?" I screamed at the old lady and she just ran along. Old scutter.

Hahha! I love that saying. "Old Scutter." That's gonna be my new catchphrase!

Carly blasted "Moment 4 Life" out of her pearpod until we got to the Bushwell Plaza. Carly forgot to turn it off while we were walking into the lobby.

"NO RAPPING IN MY LOBBY!" When the part that Drake raps came on, Lewbert screamed. Stupid Lewbert. He needs to take a chill pill…

Carly and I walked up the creaking stairs and headed up to Freddie's apartment, which was across Carly's.

"FREDWEIRDO! GET OUUUTT! LETS GO!" I screamed while knocking on the door. Carly rolled her eyes and winked. Ughh, she needs to chill.

"I'm coming Sam! One second!" I heard Freddie yell and he burst out of the door. He ran into me and I fell down, then he fell on top of me. Oh jeez. I shouldn't be enjoying this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carly started laughing and then fell over and was holding her sides. Ugh, Shay…

"GET OFF OF ME FREDWARD!" I screamed, even though I really didn't want him to get up.

"Chill, Chill." Freddie said while getting up.

Damn Shay wouldn't stop laughing even when we got into her apartment… remind me to kill her later.

"CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE! FINALLY!" Spencer ran and hugged all of us. "I'm going to miss you guys! Ugh how am I gonna have fun? OH AND GUESS WHAT? I got a call from the school and guess who's going to with you guys to New York?"

"Who?" All three of us shouted at Spencer.

"GIBBY!"

"Nothing like good ol' Gibby…" Carly said. Carly and Gibby used to go out and I guess she's nervous that she's gonna have her ex and her current boyfriend at the same school in New York. I don't blame her.

"YEAHHH! Finally, a guy!" Freddie said and he started dancing. Oh, what the heck. I started dancing with him too.

"About that… Freddie, Jake is coming!" Carly shouted.

"Awesome!" Freddie shouted and continued to dance. WOAH! He didn't freak out like any other time that Carly said she had a boyfriend or anything like that! YESS!

I heard a knock on the door and Carly went to go answer it. There was Gibby with his pink suitcase. Oh jeez…

"Umm… Gibby? Why do you have a pink suitcase?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"That's the only one I had!" Gibby responded. You know what, I don't even want to know why he has a pink suitcase…

"Okayyyy…" Carly said and Gibby entered the room.

"I heard a rumor that you two are going out. Is that true?" Gibby said, while pointing to Freddie and me. Uhh… I wish but no!

Freddie gave a panicky look to Carly and Carly winked. They didn't know that I saw it. Oh, no! What's going on? Are they trying to get me together with Freddie? Ugh, I highly doubt that Freddie would want to go out with a girl that constantly hurts and teases him? Ugh… I wish I was more Carly-like. Wait, that's already been attempted.

"Umm… No…. where did you hear that Gibson?" I asked and pulled him up with the collar of his shirt.

"Wendy! I heard it from Wendy! Now put me down!" Gibby shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt this VERY interesting conversation but umm… there isn't a dorm at the school you guys are going to so you have to get apartments near the school. Come to the computer and I'll buy them for you guys." Spencer said and I gasped.

We got to the computer and Spencer searched 'apartments in New York' and tons of choices came up. We picked one that said '.com'. Sounds pretty accurate.

"OOH, theres an awesome one!" Carly shouted to an awesome apartment building. Actually, it was a duplex. Perfect!

"A duplex! Perfect! One part for the girls and the other for the guys!" Spencer shouted and we all started dancing like it was a movie. Then we heard a knock and Carly went to go answer it.

"JAKE! Yay! YOUR HERE!" Carly shouted to Jake and jumped into his arms. Jake carried Carly in and sat down on the couch besides her. Their cute, but I personally like Carly better with Gibby. Just my opinion. Gibby also looked REALLY jealous of their relationship. Poor Gibby.

Freddie pretended to barf and we started laughing together. I love him… Wait HOLD UP? LOVE?


End file.
